Setups and Fluff
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Slash SBRL. The four boys have set up a halloween prank in the haunted house, and it's Remus and Sirius' job to make sure nothing goes wrong. However, thanks to a part of the prank they didn't know about, they seemed a bit...distracted. One Shot


SiriusRemus

Setups and Fluff

Disclaimer: I've written this a thousand times before.

--

"Have you got it ready?"

"You know, we're going to get killed for this."

"You know, we could blame this entire thing on you."

"Why would we blame everything on Moony?"

Sirius scowled at Peter. "Because," he started. "Who set up the plan?"

The other three looked at each other, before all pointing to the werewolf.

"Who put the plan into motion?"

No body changed who they were pointing at.

"And who was in charge of the map?"

Remus sighed, unable to help the smirk on his face. "Fine, you _could_ blame everything on me."

"Exactly," Sirius said, nodding in satisfaction.

"Would you though?"

The other cringed at the hurt look he was getting. "No…that's not what I meant."

"Good, now; who's in charge of the trunk?"

James grinned at the two, who were standing next to each other, Remus smiling innocently and Sirius looking somewhat pissed. He then turned to Peter, who nodded enthusiastically.

"We are," the rat said. "You two are going to hide somewhere close so that you can counter the prank if anything goes wrong."

Lupin sat on the trunk, which was moving around quite a bit every now and then. Black sat next to him, leaning on the smaller boy so their shoulders were pressed against each other. The other two exchanged looks again.

James put his arm around Peter's shoulder and grinned. "We're going to go get the cloak; I left my bag at the entrance."

They walked out off the room, sneaking through the corridors of the haunted house. The four marauders had set up a special room and stolen a boggart from the DADA apartment, teachers blissfully unaware of both the missing creature and the special room. James and Peter would be in charge of luring students into the room and releasing the boggart, while Sirius and Remus would be in charge of making sure nothing went wrong. They figured the two with the highest grades would be better suited as the backup plan.

Of course, there was another part of the prank that James and Peter had not yet told the two clever people.

Even during the full moon you could see how close Moony and Padfoot were. It wasn't like the closeness Sirius and James had, no. More like the closeness Narcissa and Malfoy shared. Or Frank and Alice had together. Couple-y closeness. So, Peter and James had devised another plan, with much effort, to get the two pups together.

It would not fail. No way- nu uh. _Never_.

"This isn't going to work, Prongs."

The brunette fumed a little, puffing his chest out. "It will work. It _has _to work. We _slaved _over this plan, wormtail! _SLAVED_! I know you doubt it because Moony wasn't there to check for flaws, and you think Sirius is a master at potions and such, but I swear that this will work. Those two are so dense sometimes that I doubt they'll even notice something so simple under their noses."

"Good point," Peter agreed. They reached the entrance and found James' bag. Picking it up, the cubby boy shifted through it, pulling out the cloak and passing it to his friend, before trying to find something else.

"Have you got it?" James asked, looking around for any signs of people who might report them. "It's in there somewhere, I swear."

Peter grinned and pulled out a bottle, filled with a pink smoky liquid. "I can't believe they sold the recipes for these at Zonko's. What a score."

"Ah, all we have to do is get it into the cupboard they'll be in- yes Pete, why else do you think I transfigure the cupboard?"

"Because it looks good as a coffin?"

James rolled his eyes. "Anyway, put it in there, make sure this stuff rises so they'll smell it, and then cast the mind-reading charm on the cupboard."

Peter nodded. "Right."

"Do you want to cast the charm, or me?"

"You're better at Charms class, you should do it."

James' eyes flashed. "Oh, you think if we both cast it together it'll be super-strong?"

The other boy grinned mischievously, shaking his head and waving the bottle. "After the amount of stuff we put in here, I don't think you'd even need a mind reading charm to know what the person was thinking."

"Good point," the stag said with a chuckle. "Let's go back before they wonder where we are. Students should be coming down soon."

When the two got back, Remus was reading a book while Sirius slept on his shoulder, making the wolf's cheeks tainted with a pink. He looked up at the two new people, smiling and looking embarrassed, nudging his crush in the side.

"Wake up…" he muttered.

Sirius yawned and frowned, sitting up properly. "What is it…? Oh, it's you two!"

Said boys had knowing looks, which made Remus nervous.

"It is us, dear Pads. How you can fall sleep on a moving trunk, I don't know."

Sirius grinned and patted Moony's shoulder with a wink. "Comfy pillows are the key to a good sleep, Mr. Prongs."

"Mr. Moony would prefer not to be referred to as a 'comfy pillow', thank you very much," Remus said, burying his face in his book.

"Unless it's Mr. Padfoot preferring to Mr. Moony as a comfy pillow," Peter interjected. The two Misters in question flustered a little, Sirius more so than Remus.

"Unless Mr. Wormtail does not want to loose said tail, he should not comment on what Mr. Moony prefers."

"Unless it involves Mr. Moony getting chocolate," James said with a grin.

"Indeed, Mr. Prongs."

Peter walked over to the coffin, and James sat next to Sirius, who was further away from the object, so that the two had to look in the other direction.

"So, Mr. Moony, Mr. Padfoot! If you see the boggart, what do you think yours would be? I think mine would be something horrid, don't you think? Though, I'm not afraid of _anything_."

Peter was opening the cupboard as James rambled, setting the potion on the floor and unplugging it, before shutting the door and running over.

"Ah, I think I hear people!" James exclaimed. "You two should get into the cupboard now, if you hear us call, you know what to do!"

Sirius and Remus found themselves shoved into the coffin, cramped in the space and next to each other.

"Ow…you'd think he could be less rough."

"_Silencio_," Remus muttered, flicking his wand before looking up into stormy grey eyes. "Stop complaining…"

"You think we should light our wands?" the black haired man asked, trying to find his friend in the dark. "It's kinda…black."

"No!"

_Gosh, he can't see my face right now! _

"I think…you know…the others might be able to see light coming from the cupboard and…pick up on something being wrong…"

Sirius really didn't believe him, but nodded anyway.

"Hey…Pads…do you smell something," Remus paused his face scrunching up. "_Weird_?"

"Weird like what?"

"I don't know, it smells like some sort of potion."

Sirius leant forward, sniffing the air to see if it was where Remus was standing.

_Oh gods…what's happening? _Remus thoughts, eyes widening a little. _My thoughts are…becoming… _

_Errotic?_

Remus' eyes widened at Sirius' voice.

"P-Pads?!" he squeaked.

"Yeah?"

Trying to swallow the lump in his throat, the amber eyes boy continued. "Did-did you just…say some-something?"

"No, but I can smell the potion. It smells like James' bag. I knew he had something in there."

_That dirty devil. It smells like some form of love-potion. Asshole._

The smaller boy shifted uncomfortably, trying to ignore the closeness of their bodies, the voice in his head which wasn't his own, nor Moony's, and the blood that was pumping south with each intake of the smelly stuff.

"A love-potion?"

Sirius paused, looking down at where he knew the other would be. "Yeah, a love-potion. Did I say that out loud?"

Remus sucking in a breath and shut his eyes. _Pads…can you hear me? _

The taller boy stiffened.

"You could, couldn't you?"

"Oh shit."

"Try close your mind," Remus advised. "I can do it, because I of the wolf, but I can still hear some of your thoughts."

Sirius started to shake a little. "R-Remie…" he muttered. "There's something you-you should know about this potion before I-I…think stuff."

"What is it?"

"It's not just a love potion…" _It's a lust mist. _

"A what?!"

Sirius got out his wand, flicking it a little. "_Lumos._"

"No, Pads-"

It was too late. There was a pink fog in the coffin, and Remus could clearly see Sirius towering over him in the wand light, for arm against the wall next to Remus' ear from when he had to lean forward to smell the air, wand light playing on his red face. He could feel the blood in his body pump harder, his heart beat getting stronger and-

_Gods, he looks so sexy…_

Remus' blush worsened.

_Damn it- you can still hear me!_

He nodded.

"G-get out your wand and-and try to unlock the door."

Nodding, Remus took his wand and positioned it at the door knob, not daring to take his eyes away from the lust grey ones in front of him. "_Alohomora_."

Nothing.

"They must've locked it…" Sirius muttered. "Bloody hell, those two can be sneaky."

"But why would they want to lock us in with lust potion?"

Sirius muttered '_nox_' so that they couldn't see each other anymore.

_Because Prongsie knows I like you. _

"W-what?!"

"Oh…shit…you heard that, didn't you?"

_Gosh, I wish I could just jump him. _

Remus squeaked as his thoughts came to the surface, where he knew Sirius could hear them. He covered his hand with his mouth, as if it would help.

"Do you now?" Sirius asked a smirk evident in his voice. Remus squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that something would happen to make it all go away.

And then there was the first scream from outside.

And everything had started.

And he felt lips against his own.

And a hand wandering where it shouldn't.

And his own hands weaving in soft black hair.

And-

"_Oh god_, Sirius…"

--

"…and I don't want to ever hear you of doing anything so stupid again! What were you thinking?! A _boggart_, you four, _a boggart_! Do you realize how _dangerous _that could've been?!"

"Sirius and Remus would've come to the rescue if anything bad happened, right guys?"

The two looked at the floor guiltily.

James, Peter and Madam Pomfrey looked at them expectantly.

"Well…we were-" Remus cleared his throat. "Caught up in something."

"Very important," Sirius added.

"Life threatening."

The nurse didn't look convinced.

James and Peter high-fived. "I _told _you it would work, Pete!"

"What would work?!" Madam Pomfrey demanded. "You knew they'd be 'caught up in something'?"

"We locked them in a closet with lust mist from Zonko's," James explained.

The two in question turned several shades darker.

"_Lust mist_, Mr. Potter?! And what would you have done if any first years stumbled over this mist, hum? Or even worse- into the closet where Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin were waiting to 'come to the rescue'?! Can you _be _any more irresponsible?!"

Professor Dumbledore came up behind her, smiling lightly with a twinkle in his eyes. "Let's let them have their fun for Halloween, Poppy. I'm sure Remus wouldn't aloud first years to stumble over such a scene, right Mr. Lupin?"

The boy nodded, not lifting his eyes.

As the two teachers left, James turned to the two and grinned. Sirius glared a little, but couldn't stifle the grin that was wanting to bust forth.

"You don't know what you missed, scaring all those students! Though, I'm sure you had _plenty _of fun, didn't you? Maybe we shouldn't have silenced you, I'm sure the noise you might've made would scare a few first years!"

Remus hit James round the back of the head, frowning. "Shut up, Potter."

"Sticking up for your new _boyfriend_, Remie?" James teased. "He's liked you forever, you know? I remember one time…"

"Get lost, Prongsie!" Sirius snapped.

Remus smirked, looking at James. "Oh really, do tell?"

The tallest boy looked at Remus, flabbergasted. "Don't encourage him! You're meant to _care_ about me!"

Peter sniggered, wanting to join in the teasing. "Padfoot and Moony, locked in a cupboard! Doing what they shouldn't be!"

James then joined in, loving the look on his friend's face.

Remus simply chuckled as he watched his boyfriend chase the other two round the room.

_Boyfriend._

He liked the sound of that.

--

Kitty: Crappy ending. Needed at least one Halloween fic however.

Thank Nihairo, my dearest friend, for convincing me not to quit writing

-bows- Happy Halloween!

I'm dressing up as a straight person XD

Ja ne

Kivea


End file.
